Musician Melody
by Light Send
Summary: La historia es sobre una suposición de como fue la vida del 14º antes de su traición
1. Capítulos del 1 al 13

1

Varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo, parecen dormir entre las sombras, mientras su sangre se derrama, niños y adolecentes que han perdido sus sueños de un futuro, de un mañana, mientras tanto dos jóvenes siguen despiertos, uno acorralado en un rincón, llorando y el otro enfrente de él estirando su joven mano y perdida de una llama purpura, dirigiéndose hacia el acorralado y temeroso niño, bajo la piel de la cruel noche y con siete cruces marcadas en su frente.

-Hu…Huye…hermano – decía entre sollozos el pequeño niño demonio  
>-Pero…-decía el pequeño chico acorralado<br>-¡HUYE! Que no podré controlar más este instinto…el de querer asesinar, ya mate a casi todos a los que amaba, a casi todos los que vi como mis hermanos, solo faltas tú, ¡HUYE MANA! Huye y olvídame, todo lo que fui antes y lo que soy ahora, olvídate de los grandes lazos que nos unen como familia, si me amas o me aprecias ¡VETE! Hazlo por tu seguridad.

El niño se levanto y corrió lo más que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la amarga noche lo cobijaba y acompañaba, y el pequeño que lo había obligado a irse, el joven asesino, se tiraba en el suelo, lleno de cansancio, de dolor, llorando el amargo crimen que había cometido, al mismo tiempo que la sombra de un demonio se le acercaba y con una sonrisa casi diabólica empezaba a hablarle.

-Por fin veo que has despertado de un profundo sueño, y yo que creía que nuestra familia estaba completa, pero no…faltaba uno, faltabas tú. Buenos días, Noah.-decía aquel demonio que más que eso parecía un vagabundo en busca de beneficiarse así mismo, entonces partió eufórico, con lagrimas en los ojos.

El nuevo Noah estaba enfrente de un piano, mientras componía bellas melodías, cinco años habían pasado desde aquel día, más el no recordaba mucho sobre eso. Todas sus emociones fueron "cauterizadas" mientras su rostro sereno gozaba de oír e interpretar las calmadas notas del piano.

-¿Qué extraños símbolos usas para las partituras de tus canciones? – Decía una joven mujer, como de unos 20 años, y su apariencia similar a la de aquel Noah, aunque era alta y esbelta con cierto atractivo.  
>- No recuerdo donde los vi, pero me son bastante familiares por alguna una extraña razón, como si fueran recuerdos de algo – dijo el músico – y es esa misma familiaridad que yo siento es la que me inquieta Rachiel.<br>- Te mortificas demasiado hermano – le dijo Rachiel mientras le abraza, de el cuello y le besaba la mejilla – simplemente debe ser tu imaginación  
>- Es muy posible que así sea – dijo el músico- a propósito, ¿Qué hablaron en la reunión el conde y los demás Noah?<br>- Si te interesa tanto, deberías entrar también a esas reuniones, recuerda que tú también eres un Noah – dijo Rachiel  
>- Si pero me aburre tener que soportar la voz del conde y su rostro que muestra complacencia a cada momento, eso me desespera y aterroriza, pero insisto… ¿Qué hablaron?<br>- A pesar de que el conde ha estado descansando; no ha dejado de pensar en ellos; Los Exorcistas y de su repulsiva arma: La Inocencia, dijo que ha llegado la hora y que no importaba si era desde las sombras, de volver a entrar en el juego. Qué es hora de que los Noah empiecen a acabar con ellos, antes de que tomen mayor fuerza- dijo Rachiel.  
>- mmm… y eso ¿me incluye a mi?-pregunto el músico<br>- Si, aparte será un buen entrenamiento para conocer mejor tus habilidades y características – decía un Noah mientras salía de la habitación continua – No sabemos qué memorias de Noah están dentro de ti, más sabemos que no eres la ira, no eres los sueños, ni sus deseos, no eres su placer, la lujuria tampoco, ¿el vinculo?… no, ¿la inteligencia o el poder? Ninguno de los dos, la misericordia…tampoco, y el engaño…  
>- ¡YA BASTA! Deberías dejar a Loveled en paz, Frederick – dijo Rachiel – no hace mucho que el despertó y esta algo aturdido por lo mismo, ¿no crees que con esos comentarios harás que nos odie?<br>- Vamos ¿Por qué crees eso? El que llega aquí jamás se va – y solo termino de decir eso y luego se marcho.  
>- No te preocupes hermano…aquí tienes a alguien que te quiere y vela por tu seguridad – le dijo Rachiel mientras le besaba la mejilla y luego se retiro<br>- No sé porque, pero siento que estos símbolos los conocía, además este lugar llamado arca por el conde, a veces siento como si fuera parte de mi ser, tal vez muchos sientan nostalgia al estar aquí, no los culpo, puesto aquí se inicio el 2º nacimiento de la humanidad, más yo siento que me encuentro unida a esta de alguna extraña forma. Como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo. Bueno… creo que es mejor dejar de pensar tanto o si no me enfermare y es mejor que ya me vaya a acostar.

- Oye hermano menor vas a ayudarme hoy, ¿Verdad? – decía un niño vestido de payaso  
>- Si hermanito, ya sabes que siempre lo hago, con la música como siempre, ¿cierto?<br>-Si en eso eres muy bueno, aunque esta vez me gustaría que también hicieras malabares por mí.  
>- Si, todo lo que quieras y necesites Mana<p>

En ese instante el músico se despierta agitado, lleno de sudor, viendo el alrededor de su cuarto y tocándose su rostro, se dio cuenta que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ese rostro como me atormenta – palabras que salían del músico-¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo mis lagrimas no cesan y me comporto como un niño? ¿Por qué?

En ese instante un hombre de la nada, entraba al cuarto del músico. Su apariencia era algo desalineada, más su cara marca el conocimiento, he ideas del mismo mundo.

-Así que no puedo pasar desapercibido a tus oídos- decía el hombre  
>-No sirviente bookman y la verdad no sé realmente las razones de que yo esté aquí<br>-Simplemente quiero guardar los datos y así descubrir la verdad de la historia que todos ocultan.  
>-Pero ¿no crees haber escogido el ángulo equivocado para ser testigo de esta verdad detrás de todo? Aparte de que si no lo recuerdas, eres un humano y aparte portas inocencia, y es nuestra naturaleza acabar con ustedes.<br>-No lo sé, tal vez sea así, pero yo escogí este bando porque se me hizo el más apropiado para conocer la verdad que ocultan ustedes los Noah, y si tal vez tenga razón, su naturaleza es matar humanos en especial los sincronizados con la inocencia, pero yo no soy tal cosa solamente, sino también soy un bookman, el cual deja sus sentimientos a un lado con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, además de que tanto el conde como los demás Noah no lo saben, por lo tanto no me consideran una amenaza.  
>-Quizás tengas razón, pero si alguno de ellos se llegan a enterar que eres otra cosa más de la que aparentas ser, ten por seguro que sería tu fin, agradece que me eres útil, porque si no yo mismo hubiera sido quien derramara tu sangre, pero en lugar de eso, he convencido al conde y a mis demás hermanos de que nos sería de una gran utilidad, más esto en lugar de volverse una relación simbiótica, se ha vuelto en una parasita para mí.<br>- No me puedes reclamar nada, lo que tú me pides es algo imposible para mí- respondió el bookman- mi obligación consta solo de guardar la historia de todo el mundo tal y como fue, sin censura alguna, no solo de una historia en especial.  
>- Más eso es lo que yo necesito ahora, saber quién soy y el que fui, para dejar de ser atormentado por estos sueños cada noche, eso es lo que necesito<p>

2

La noche pasó y el músico no era capaz de levantarse, por el hecho de haber sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Apenas era capaz de dormir cuando fue perturbado por una graciosa figura.

-¡MÚSICO!- gritaba aquella voz mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo en la cama  
>- ¡RACHIEL!- dijo el músico sorprendido<br>- No me llames así, que el conde está afuera, no muy lejos de aquí y ya sabes el disgusto que le causa el que nos llames así entre nosotros.  
>-Está bien Road- murmuro el músico- pero…a que se debe este alboroto<br>-¿A caso no sabes? Iremos de cacería  
>-¿Cacería?<br>-Sí, vamos a cazar a los molestos exorcistas, y esta vez necesitamos de ti, aparte de que tenemos que mover al arca de lugar  
>- ¿A dónde desea el conde que la movamos?-pregunto el músico<br>-Necesito un lugar apartado de este mundo- decía el conde del milenio mientras mientras entraba al cuarto del músico- esta vez he escogido a Edo  
>-¿Edo? ¿Esa ciudad tan aburrida? ¿Cuál es el motivo si se puede saber?-respondió el músico<br>-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ir a nuestras reuniones familiares, tal vez entenderías el por qué- dijo el conde del milenio de forma inexpresiva, aunque en su tono de voz se lograba distinguir cierto enfado  
>-mmm… ¿Tal vez lo hice enojar?-pensó el músico- me es difícil, a pesar de los años, identificar cuando está molesto o no, con su cara llena de esa risa a cada instante, pero bueno, en estos días es fácil porque se tiene a un conde que siempre está enojado, aunque todo el tiempo traiga una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro<br>-Hola músico, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?- dijeron un hombre y una mujer con facciones idénticas entre sí- ¿Ya has despertado holgazán?  
>-mmm… - dijo Frederick en el dintel de la puerta – ya veo que no te has querido separar de la cama, hasta Bond (debería dejarlo tranquilo) se ha despertado antes que tú<br>-Joyd, no sé si sea el indicado para informarle-dijo otro Noah que apenas había entrado junto con un hombre que tenía tres ojos en lugar de los estigmas- la verdad tú te despiertas hasta el final normalmente  
>-Desires, no deberías hablar así…veo que Wisely te acompaña<br>-¿uh? Si, solo fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo, pero ya vengo a dejar aquí a Wisely  
>- ¡OIGAN! … ¡¿QUÉ… HACEN TODOS EN MI CUARTO?<br>- Tranquilízate- dijo Rachiel- tan solo hemos querido informarte de todo hasta ahora, eso es todo, tú ya sabes que muy pronto llegará el día de los días  
>-¿El día de los día? – dijo el músico algo consternado<br>-Sí, el día en que nosotros no haremos cargo de expandir la oscuridad y acabar con toda esa escoria que son los humanos-respondió Rachiel  
>- Ha llegado la hora de limpiar cualquier marca de pecado con mis amados akumas y así iniciar una nueva época, ¡LIBRE! De ese corrupto Dios<br>- Veo como se gozan hablando de vuestros planes, al igual que el conde, que a pesar de su odio y repugnancia por los humanos, el depende de ellos para crear a sus preciadas armas, pero…hay algo que me es incómodo en esta situación, algo con lo que me es imposible estar de acuerdo- penso el músico serenamente

En ese instante, nuevamente pasaba por su mente la imagen de aquel niño, el que siempre aparecía en sus sueños extraños, aquellos que siempre los atormentaban, y luego ver a ese infante convirtiéndose en un adulto y luego en un esqueleto, en el esqueleto de un akuma y destrozado por una mano de grandes dimensiones, y un aura, una energía rodeándolo, cálida, pura, la fuerza de aquella visión provoco la caída del músico, el cual no pudo evitar vomitar, mientras Rachiel le hablaba dulcemente para tranquilizarlo. Luego como pudo lo guió hacia su cama. Wisely tan solo que do inmune sabiendo lo que pasaba.

-Vaya está exhausto, creo que debió haber comido algo que le hizo mal-dijo el conde- Bookman, atiéndelo que mi pobre hijo necesita dormir-

Wisely tan solo se quedo sonriendo y después de eso se fue mientras le decía al Bookman.

-Espero que logres guardar tus secretos todavía, mientras tanto ya logré vislumbrar la totalidad de los pensamientos del músico. El es él que debería preocuparse, en especial si no sabe de qué lado está-

Bookmann veía como el Noah se iba mientras en su rostro se marcaba el desprecio que tenía hacia él.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo el músico apenas logrando incorporarse-no sabe nuestro trato. Pude bloquear esos recuerdos, a pesar de que logro debilitarme. Ese maldito debió de haber sobrepuesto recuerdos y combinarlos con nuevos, o si no fue eso entonces…-se quedo meditando mientras se ensombrecía su rostro- olvídalo- dijo después de que su rostro volvió a su aspecto sereno de siempre.

-Me sorprende lo hábil qué eres. En el tiempo que he estado con ustedes he observado los poderes de ese Noah y según parece ni el conde puede…-

-Él si puede- dijo el músico adelantándose a sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo el Bookman sorprendido- si Wisely a cada rato menciona lo que piensa y…-

-El conde no nos oculta nada, así que no necesita agotarse. El anda abiertamente entre nosotros. Yo en cambio que tengo demasiados secretos (parezco caja fuerte), apenas y puedo soportar el poder de su ojo demoniaco aun utilizando el poder del arca, pero aun así siempre logra casi deshacerme-

-Ya veo- dijo Bookman seriamente – oye-dijo después de una pausa-¿si nos vamos a pasear un rato?-

-¿! Qué ¡?- dijo el músico algo sorprendido por la forma en que el Bookman cambio de tema bruscamente.-

-A vamos ¿qué te cuesta?-

-Nada, pero no tengo ganas de salir-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-

-Normalmente son los jóvenes los que pide así los favores a los viejos, no al revés-

-Sí, pero tú eres el que se comporta como un anciano, aparte te hará bien. Así que toma tu forma humana (sin los estigmas y ese color feo de piel), arréglate y acompáñame-

-Está bien, solo con el fin de soportarte, pero solo déjame descansar un poco más.-

3

En ese momento la ciudad estaba en todo su esplendor, los niños jugaban y todo el lugar estaba lleno de vendedores ambulantes. Los niños iban de un lado a otro, mientras los ancianos jugaban ajedrez y las mujeres compraban las cosas. Todo simplemente era felicidad en esos momentos.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo bookman- ¿No te sientes bien?

-La verdad si- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Como casi no salgo del arca, no conozco mucho del mundo exterior, en especial por los agujeros en mi mente. Aunque este ambiente y estos lugares los siento demasiados familiares-

-Ya veo que realmente te hacia falta...oye ¿A donde vas?-

El músico ya no escuchaba la voz del Bookman, tan solo camino hacia un punto donde se encontraba una joven fragil y esbelta con un cabello largo y negro, que estaba cantando como un ruiseñor.

-Que hermosa es- dijo el musico para si

En eso el vislumbra un piano, y como si pareciera hipnotizado por algun tipo de magia extraña, empezo a acompañar a la joven con el piano. Entonces despues de escuchar tan fina medolia, nostalgica pero a la vez esperanzadora, triste pero a la vez feliz, se agolpaban en el lugar para ver quienes eran. Despues de un largo rato furon interrumpidos por los aplausos de todos los transeúntes que se acercaron al lugar.

-Oye- dijo el musico dirigiendose a la joven- tiene usted una hermosa voz, ¿trabaja aquí?

-No, simplemente vi muy triste el lugar y decidi cantar un rato.-

-Oh ya veo- dijo el músico con una cara de desconcierto.

-Pero tu tocas demasiado bien el piano-

-Gracias supongo-

-Oigan- dijo la voz de un hombre que venia de atras-gracias por el concierto y por toda la clientela, pero si no van a pedir nada, serian tan amables de dejar el lugar-

Entonces fue cuando el músico se dio cuenta de que estaba en un restaurant .

-Ni hablar, creo que me voy- dijo el músico- de todas maneras no tengo hambre. Bueno dulce amiga, espero que pase un grandioso día, cuidese y ya en otra ocasión espero volverla a ver-

-Oye, no seas tan cortante, por lo menos deja acompañarme- dijo la bella dama mientras tomaba el brazo del músico- quiero visitar tantos lugares que quisiera hacerlo acompañada...a por cierto preferiria que me hablaras de tu ya que el hablarme de usted me hace sentir vieja-

-¿Como le hago para atraer este tipo de gente?- penso el musico mientras salia, pero luego un gran alboroto y ala enterarse que fue el bookman, tan solo se volvio a repetir la misma pregunta.

-¿Que rayos estas haciendo?- le dijo el músico al bookman un tanto molesto.

-Es que estaba tan aburrido, que a ese hombre le quise dibujar un bigote pero tuve tan mala suerte de que se desperto en ultimo momento-

-Maldito anciano-dijo un hombre mientras era sostenido por varias personas y que mas bien parecia un gorila-te matare, te resuctare y te volvere a matar #€%&!"·$*-

- No que solo un bigote- dijo el músico- parece mas bien un arlequin todo maltrecho.-

-Dije que no pude dibujarlo, no que no haya hecho otros dibujos-

En eso el hombre se pudo librar de la multitud y empezo a perseguir a los tres en todo el lugar, hasta que pudiero perderlo de vista.

-Ami...Amiga...segura...que todavia quieres seguir conmigo- dijo el musico todo jadeante

-Esto me deja pensando- dijo ella cansada- pero aun asi fue divertido-

-Si ya lo creo-dijo el bookman- oye por cierto, porque no me presentas a tu amiga-

-Este... Este...-

-Me llamo Maria, es un placer conocerte..uhm- decia dirigiendose primero al bookman

-Dime...Travis-

Mucho gusto Travis. Oye tu no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Yo me llamo Loveled-

-Es un nombre un tanto raro y medio gay-

-!¿Que dices?¡-

-Bueno Loveled, ya fue mucho parloteo, dejemos esto y vamos a pasear. ¿Te lo puedo quitar Travis?-

-Como gustes, solo espero no te aburras de el pronto-

-Gracias. Porque- ahora le decia a Loveled mientras iban caminando- hay un bello mercado que quisiera enseñarte y tal vez podamos comprar varias cosas y luego...-

Se fueron a lo lejos mientras lo que decía se perdia en la distancia, y bookman se quedaba mirando y pensando.

-Sentí algo raro con ella y a la vez con el comportamiento natural de Loveled. Es como si se rechazaran y a la vez se atrayeran. Aparte esa joven...debo de estar chocheando- 

4

Las hojas se arremolinaban en alrededor de las personas, mientras los petalos de los cerezos caían al suelo de forma casi poetica, mientras el viento de otoño tocaba el rostro de las personas. El clima era nostalgico, en especial para el pecador que no recordaba su vida, para el pecador que había encontrado por fin a alguien con quien estar.

Loveled estaba a lado de Maria en un hermoso parque ubicado en el centro, mientras contemplaba los robles como se quedaba pelones. Estas semanas habían sido algo raras para el ya que era alguien que despreciaba alos humanos, un ser considerado un demonio y a pesar de eso andaba con una humana. También por el hecho de que el recuerdo del niño que tanto lo había atormentado, se hacia mas latente.

-Loveled- vino de una voz que interrumpia las cavilaciones del musico-ya has visto lo hermoso que esta el cielo del día de hoy a pesar del viento.

-No me había percatado de eso María-

-Vaya eres muy distraido Loveled-

-Por cierto Maria, te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos-

-Si-

-¿Porque decidiste ese día pasear conmigo?-

-No se tal vez porque me gustó como tocaste el piano-

-Gra-

-o solamente porque te veias algo patetico-

-Eso fue muy directo-

-Pero aparte porque hay algo especial en ti, un no se que que me gusta. Tal vez no conozca todavía mucho de ti, a pesar de los días que he hemos salido y las bellas tardes que hemos pasado juntos, pero realmente me agradas.

-En cambio tu eres alguien interesante para mi- dijo el musico sin decir nadamas.

-Oye- dijo María mientras se sentaba y luego miraba por encima a Loveled de forma cercana- por cierto ya has pensado como ponerle a la canción que tocamos juntos ese día en el restaurante

-No, no he pensado-

-Vaya era una tonada tan hermosa y que aparte estaba acompañada por mi voz. Debe tener un nombre.-

-La verdad no he pensado un nombre. La tonada si he de ser sincero la melodía la tenía escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca le he puesto nombre. La use ese día porque lo que cantabas encajaba perfectamente con ella.-

-Y yo que pensaba que la habías improvisado-

-Pues a veces siento que hay cosas que aunque se quiera no se deben improvisar. Si hubiera sido improvisada la melodia, presiento que hubiera sido un desastre...realmente creo que las cosas estan bien asi-

-Siempre tratando de pensar con logica mientras te confunde más segun veo- Luego Maria acerco su rostro al de Loveled y le beso su mejilla.

-Crees que algún día podamos ver juntos la nieve caer en los meses siguientes- continuo María

Por alguna razon paso por la mente de Loveled un recuerdo fugaz en el que el estaba sonriendo mientras jugaba en la nieve con aquel niño de sus memorias y sin darse cuenta el había empezado a llorar silenciosamente.

-Porque lloras- dijo María interrumpiendo nuevamente María

-No es por nada- dijo Loveled cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba llorando.

-Espero con ansias ese día en el cual puedas contarme todo lo que es tu vida, aun asi espero verte pronto- diciendo eso María se levanto y se retiro, mientras le decía adios a Loveled.

-Y yo espero poder recordar mas de mi vida para quitar mi tormento- menciono en voz baja el musico.

5

Los días pasaron hasta que el Conde mando a llamar a todos los noah de forma obligatoria, tanto que hasta el mismo catorceavo tuvo que ir.

-Los he citado porque les voy a dar sus respectivos objetivos.

Y entonces el conde empezo a repartir cartas similares a naipes de una baraja.

-Todos ellos son los objetivos que más obstaculos me han presentado a mi. Espero que puedan deshacerce de ellos amados hijos-

El catorceavo vio su tarjeta y vio el nombre de una mujer encabezaba su lista.

-¿María?- pregunto el músico, mas no se extraño ya que en ese tiempo era un nombre demasiado común.

-Si-dijo el conde-esa general es demasiado poderosa, por lo tanto te la dejo a ti, hijo mio-

-Si es tan poderosa, ?Por que no tengo ningún ayudante?-

-Estos días (por mi flojera supongo deje juntar el trabajo), la carga de trabajo es muy pesada, por lo cual no podemos darnos el lujo de enviar de uno en uno, pero bueno ya que insistes, dejare que el bookman te acompañe-

-Esta bien-dijo el catorceavo con una cara desilucionada- partire después de comer-

-

El músico andaba por muchos lugares, buscando a la general, normalmente evitando a los demás exorcistas y si los encontraba, los vencía, sin matarlos y sin destruir la inocencia que se supone tanto debían odiar lo noah, porque el se decía que no le interesaba por el momento, solo necesitaba a la general, sabiendo en su más profundo interior que era algo incorrecto destruir a cualquier tipo de humano y porque también siempre aparecía en sus memorias los recuerdos de aquel niño con lagrimas.

Los días y las noches pasaron hasta que una noche lluviosa vio a tres exorcistas que acompañaban a una general que tenía la cabeza cubierta.

-¿Es ella?- le pregunto el músico a Cell Roron

Cell Roron salio de su carta, y depués de mirar al grupo del general que pasaba por ahi dijo:

-Es ella...si es ella...es María Kamfer-

Bueno Bookman, partamos- dijo el catorceavo

-¿Ahorita?- dijo Bookman quejandose mientras todavía tenía un pedazo de carne en la boca- pero todavía no termino-

-A carambas, ese conde me envía contra una general y tres exorcistas y en lugar de enviarme alguno de mis hermanos o un ejercito de akumas, me envían a un anciano que se comporta como adolecente-

-Tranquilo cuate, y si tienes razón de que debemos apurarnos, pero primero deja me catafixio este gran filete que me queda-

- Está bien- mientras lanzaba un fuerte suspiro, nota de indignación y enojo- pero rápido

6

Después de haber terminado de comer, empezaron a seguir el rastro durante horas hasta que dieron 3 exorcistas del grupo de la General.

-Pareces que por fin veo a una parte del grupo, pero aún no veo a la general por ningún lado- decía el músico con cierta desilusión- si te hubieras apresurado más, la hubieras localizado ahora mismo.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero no todo está perdido aún.

-Ese positivismo tuyo me está causando nauseas, aunque… por esta vez tengo que darte la razón, si logramos hacer que alguno de estos 3 hablen, tal vez consigamos la información necesaria para hallar a la general.

En ese momento, mientras el bookman se quedaba atrás solo observando como siempre, vio al músico salir al encuentro con los 3 que se habían sentado a acampar. Ellos simplemente voltearon y vieron a los extraños extranjeros, se trataban de tres exorcistas, que no llegaban a pasar de los 16 los que se encontraban ahí. Se sentían incómodos en la presencia del forastero, que de pronto había aparecido.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto amablemente un exorcista, de cabellos rojizos y ligeramente largos

-¡Oh! Nada en realidad, solo que cuando estaba dando una caminata, me perdí por este hermoso bosque

-Umm ya veo- dijo un exorcista de cabellos rizados y que usaba lentes- entonces ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros?

-¿¡QUÉ!- dijo rápidamente el de cabellos rojizos- pero Walter ¿¡Por qué rayos siempre terminas invitando gente innecesaria a quedarse con nosotros?

-Porque simplemente necesitan ayuda

-Tú con tus sentimentalismos, ¿No sabes que la gente sirve solamente para ser utilizada y ya?

-Eso no es verdad

Mientras ellos dos discutían, un tercer exorcista se levanto, era el mayor de los tres, pero al mismo tiempo el más joven, ya que no hace más de tres meses llevaba de haber entrado a la orden, entonces se dirigió al músico.

-Hola forastero- dijo con una voz firme como amable- espero que por favor perdones a mis compañeros por estar peleando, pero no se preocupe, estas peleas son muy comunes, por lo menos desde que llegué eso pude notar. Mi nombre es Duke Tanunbaum, el pelirrojo se llama Cross Marian y el cuatro ojos es Walter Birdhood y ¿Usted qué nombre tiene?

-Mi nombre es Loveled- dijo el músico amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano, que al ver la mano de Duke se percato de que solo tenía 4 largos dedos, y que las puntas de sus dedos eran algo boludas. Pero sin importarle eso, la toco aún sabiendo las condiciones de este.

Entonces empezó a seguir a Duke, que se iba a reunir con el grupo cuando el exorcista volteó hacia el extranjero y su mano se volvía un brazo con garras que se asemejaban a las de un animal.

-Ahora si podría ser tan amable de ser sincero y decirme que lo trae por acá- decía el exorcista con una voz amenazante hacia el músico con su gran mano- Es muy raro ver gente adentrándose en este bosque y siga vivo, aparte tus ropas dicen que no has pasado tanto tiempo vagando aquí ¿Acaso eres un akuma?

Él músico solo se limito a sonreír y a emitir una risa, mientras su color poco a poco se obscurecía y 7 estigmas se formaban en su frente.

-Vaya que eres muy listo y persuasivo- decía el músico mientras que en forma de llamas lanzaba un ataque contra Duke- Pero esa pequeña chispa de inteligencia tuya, la extinguiré, para acabar con cada uno de ustedes, a menos que me digan dónde encontrar al general.

Cómo respuesta a su petición, el músico solo recibió un balazo que provenía de Cross Maria, pero cuyo ataque pudo esquivar fácilmente el músico. Las balas de Cross no paraban de dirigirse hacia el músico, quien hábilmente los esquivaba sin problemas, pero para cuando Cross se diera cuenta, sería demasiado tarde, el músico estaba enfrente de él.

-Lamentablemente, los ataque de tu inocencia son muy débiles, no has perfeccionado todavía lo suficiente esa arma para enfrentarte contra mí- decía el músico con una siniestra sonrisa- es una lástima para ti, ya que por ello, morirás.

Y la mano del músico se prendió en llamas, amenazando con quemar el rostro de Cross. En eso el atacó con una bala al Noah, más esté, simplemente la desvió, atacándolo con un golpe en el abdomen.

Luego Walter usando un arco, empezó a lanzar flechas en contra de Loveled mas él, logro incendiarlas todas a la vez y luego aventar una gran bola de fuego que termino estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Walter, Cross y Duke intentaron detenerlo, pero dentro de una enorme cortina de fuego, terminaron tirados, incapaces de moverse.

-No sé preocupen, no comparto la misma afición que mis hermanos de estar matando exorcistas, por eso les pido que me digan la ubicación de su general, posiblemente no la mate

-Aquí estoy, sonaba una voz a sus espaldas

El músico volteó rapidamente solo para ver a una persona, cubierta con una capa y un puñal estaba visible en su mano.

-No dejare que toques a ninguno de estos exorcistas. ¡INOCENCIA! ¡ACTIVATE! Abadón- en eso el puñal que llevaba en manos, se convirtió en una gran espada.  
>-¡Vaya! Perdóneme mucho, no es nada personal, pero son mis órdenes la razón por la que vengo aquí solo para matarla.<p>

En eso los dos chocaron sus inmensos poderes, mientras que un viento rodeaba todo. La fuerza del general era incontenible y el músico simplemente trataba de repelerlo con sus habilidades.

-Vaya eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas- dijo el músico con una leve sonrisa- bastante bien para ser una mujer

Entonces la general volvió a embestirlo, pero el simplemente desapareció, dejando a la general consternada. En eso, de forma inesperada, el 14º sataco a la mujer, la cual se movió rápidamente, apenas una milésima de segundo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque.

-Vaya no quería llegar al extremo de usar el arca para pelear contra ti, pero simplemente eres demasiado hábil, dignas habilidades de una general- decía el 14º mientras volvía a desaparecer.

En ese momento, los ataques del 14º se volvieron fantasmales, escondiéndose en la nada para atacar a su oponente. Más la general era capaz de esquivar exitosamente sus ataques, con cierta dificultad para ella al no sentir una presencia, pero conforme transcurría la batalla, iba volviendo capaz de esquivarlos cada vez con mayor facilidad, para después ser capaz de casi cortar en dos al músico.

-Vaya… veo que descubriste- decía el músico aplaudiendo- la falla de esta habilidad mía.

- No se necesita ser un genio, para darse cuenta que sufres un retraso temporal, aparte simplemente parece que cuando desapareces, no eres capaz de saber dónde estoy exactamente.

-Como sea debo terminar esto- mientras decía esto el músico, Cross Marian ataco con su pistola y el músico apenas pudo esquivar las balas- Veo que una rata no ha entendido su lugar- y en eso Loveled ataco con una gran bola de fuego a Cross, pero la generala, velozmente se interpuso en medio del ataca, quemándose su abrigo.

-Demasiado veloz, casi como si usaras mi arca se….- El músico no pudo terminar la frase al ver el rostro de la exorcista con más claridad- Tú, María- El músico volvió a su forma humana, para luego sentir un dolor como si fuera causado por un gran animal salvaje y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

7

Loveled despertó, mas no se podía mover y aparte sintió un inmenso dolor en sus manos, cuando vio, la razón era clara: Dos flechas estaban clavadas en sus manos en dos postes. El hecho de que no pudiera moverse era que la inocencia lo había infectado hasta cierto punto.

-Yo aquí atrapado de forma fácil- pensó el Noah- ¿Quién iba a decir que todo esto iba a resultar tan sorpresivo? Si tan solo mi cuerpo no estuviera tan infectado por la inocencia.

-¿Cómo estas bastardo?, ya veo que despertaste por fin- dijo una voz femenina que guardaba gran indignación- ¿Dime a cuantos has matado?-

El solo guardo silencio. En este caso por alguna extraña razón se sentía incomodo y hasta sus memorias Noah sufrían cierto disturbio.

-Como sea, Loveled, entonces ¿Todo desde el inicio fue un engaño?-

-Cree lo que quieras María, de todas maneras, siendo verdad o siendo mentira eso, somos enemigos. Así que si no me matas, yo lo…- por alguna razón, él músico no pudo terminar las palabras.

-Luego pensare que hacer contigo, mientras ser difícil que te logres librar, la verdad esas flechas son parte de la inocencia de Walter y como has estado expuesto a ellas estos 3 días, dudo que puedas moverte ahora. Hasta luego, Loveled.

-Ahora que lo pienso, donde esta bookman- dijo Loveled antes de volverse a desmayar.

Loveled empezó a soñar otra vez con aquellos recuerdos que lo venía atormentando desde que recién entro con el clan Noah. Todo parecía indicar que la inocencia, al momento de debilitar el Noah interno, estaba ayudando a Loveled a volver a recuperar aquellas memorias perdidas. Recordó todo, como si un río se abriera paso después de pasar años estancados. Recordó como vivió desde que era un niño en un orfanato junto con su único hermano, como consideraba a los demás niños como su familia, como salía a jugar con hermano mayor en el parque y tocaba el piano mientras él hacía malabares y gracias como el payaso callejero que era, los ojos de angustia de los demás mientras él los mataba y la cara de angustia de su hermano mayor. Luego después de los recuerdos le pareció escuchar una voz que le decía: "Después de perder todo lo que te importaba en el pasado en tus manos, perderás en manos de otros lo que te importa en el presente hasta que entiendas realmente quien eres".

-¡Hermano!- gritó Loveled con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Que tienes?- dijo María que estaba haciendo otra vez guardia

-Matadme, por favor matadme, ya no quiero vivir. Soy un asesino, un ruin y cruel asesino. Los mate a todos.

-Tranquilo- dijo María, algo extrañada y todavía más por lo que iba a preguntar- ¿Me podrías contar todo desde el inicio-

Loveled contó desde principio a fin, todo hasta sus relaciones con la orden y con bookman, su control sobre el Arca, como le habían dado la misión de matarla y que no sabía quién era ella, y lo que recordó en sus sueños sobre su antigua familia.

-Aún así me he dado cuenta que soy un monstruo-dijo en sollozos- que no merezco vivir, así que por favor, acaba conmigo de una vez-

María estaba sorprendida, ver un Noah así no era bastante común. Sabía que no importa que tan infectados estuvieran por la inocencia, ellos no mostraban ninguna pizca de humanidad, eso era algo particular en él.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto- dijo María mientras quitaba las flechas de las palmas de Loveled. Ella esperaba una posible traición, por lo tanto había ya preparado su daga para cualquier evento, pero después termino decidiendo abrazarlo.

-La verdad, es que te amo. Si lo que dices, lo que haces, es verdad o mentira, no me importa, yo nunca te mataría sin importar el daño que me hicieras, oh Loveled , debo estar-

El en ese momento la beso de forma cariñosa y así quedaron un largo rato.

-Esto es imposible- decía Cross mientras miraba atónito junto con los dos exorcistas- me despierta un grito que llora por su hermano y veo esto.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- decía Duke

-Matar al Noah y llamar la atención a la General-

-¿No será mejor informar a los superiores?-

-Ustedes dos tranquilo, que no ha pasado nada malo- interrumpió Walter- aparte si decimos esto a la Orden ella será puesta en un juicio de herejía. Aparte, si hubiera estado mintiendo, mis flechas lo hubieran quemado, ya ves que es una habilidad especial de ellas.-

-Pero no podemos permitir una relación de ese tipo- dijo Cross enojado

-Ellos no escogieron la situación, las cosas tenían que ocurrir así por alguna razón- dijo Walter- como sea no creo que pase nada malo en manos de él y aunque fuera así, nosotros estamos para defender a nuestra generala-

-Es un poco triste recordar esto de mi hermano- decía Loveled a María- se que está vivo pero no sé dónde. Cómo sea lo tendré que buscar ayudándome con el Arca-

-Entonces te ayudare- le dijo María

-Pero esto es un poco riesgoso, ¿aparte que harás con tus discípulos?-  
>-Nosotros la seguiremos sin importar cuales sean las condiciones- dijo Walter mientras salía de la mata de arbustos y atrás de él, Cross y Duke.<p>

-¿Estaban espiando?- dijo María que sonaba con un tono de madre severa, más después su tono se volvió bastante dulce- ¿Qué hare con ustedes? Pero si esa es su decisión entonces no queda mas que aceptarla.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que los lleve a mí cuarto secreto- Dijo Loveled mientras abría un portal y todos entraban en el.

Bookman estaba en un puerto, mientras encima le cubría una gruesa capa y sacaba vaho por su boca y sostenía en su mano un cigarro.

-Ya se tardo mucho- dijo con un rostro serio, poco característico en el.

En eso un gran barco llego y un joven no mayo de 20 años bajaba de él.

-Ya llevó tres meses sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado abuelo? ¿Acaso no haya abrazo para mí?-

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión que te encargue?-

-Tanto tiempo y me das ese frio recibimiento, bueno parece ser que todo no era más que un rumor de guerra, a estos tipos que no piensan más en si hay guerras o no y hasta las inventan-

-Bueno Junior, es hora de que te prepares porque hay historia que deseo empieces a grabar y, créeme, ya alcanzó un punto bastante poco común-

-Sí, pero ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante en la historia Noah?-

-Es una suposición bastante adelantada y la verdad se oirá inverosímil, pero las cosas se han dado de forma tan peculiar…-

-Ya sin tantos rodeos-

-¿Te interesaría escuchar sobre una relación prohibida?-

8

-Este lugar se ve un poco….aburrido- decía Cross mientras veía el cuarto blanco que solo tenía una ventana, un sofá y un piano.

-Sí, pero es por el hecho de que este lugar fuera lo menos notorio posible, en especial porque lo hice sin que el conde se enterara. La verdad no sabes lo poco que me gustan las reuniones y todavía los hermanos molestando-

-Pero es un poco peligroso estar adentro de la misma arca donde a la vez esta el Conde- dijo Walter algo preocupado.

-Como dije, este lugar solo lo conozco yo, aparte que mejor forma de escondernos si no es en su propia casa-

-¿Como sea que tienes planeado hacer?- dijo Cross

-No sé, la verdad han pasado varios años desde lo de mi hermano y quien sabe cuanto haya vagado, el punto esta que debo encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste-

-¿Y porque no le pides a tu familia que te ayude?- pregunto Duke

-Porque la aversión que ellos tienen al humano no es menor de la que tienen a los exorcistas. Ellos conviven con los humanos pero para usarlos a su beneficio. Como sea ya soy una vergüenza para ellos alguien que se enamoro de un exorcista y va a buscar a su hermano perdido-

-Eso ya ha sido demasiado sentimentalismo- dijo Cross con un gesto un poco asqueado-el punto es que el niñito de este quiere que lo ayudemos, pero creo que para ello necesitaremos algo a cambio-

-Cross…-dijo la General pero fue interrumpida.

-Déjalo tiene razón. Si ustedes me ayudan, a cambio les enseñare todo lo referente al arca, también ciertos hechizos útiles en contra la batalla del conde, entre ellas el control de akumas-

-¿Puede controlar akumas?- decía Cross sorprendido, como si le hubieran dado un buen regalo.

-Sí, bueno el control total es para quien los crea, pero yo sé como modificarlos para que sean mis órdenes las que obedezcan de forma incondicional durante un lapso de tiempo. Después de ese tiempo se destruyen-

-Ya veo- dijo Walter de forma pensativa- pero eso no supondrá un riesgo, digo somos…-

-No lo creo, el riesgo solo es cuando ya vas en contra de los sentimientos de la inocencia-

-Está bien, entonces te ayudaremos y tú nos enseñaras- dijo Cross

-Sí, claro si su General está dispuesta-

-Ya he cometido algo que se podría considerar un pecado, así que no veo el daño ya. En cuanto a ellos ya escogieron su decisión desde que me siguieron-

En eso el músico sintió algo extraño, como si sintiera que alguien quisiera entrar precisamente a donde él estaba.

-Vaya es raro, nadie conoce este cuarto a menos que…-

En eso abrió una puerta del arca y entonces entrón el bookman mientras atrás le seguía su discípulo.

-Hola tanto tiempo…- dijo el bookman

-Me podrías decir porque hasta ahora llegas después de dejarme casi morir, aparte ¿Quién es él?-

-A él es mi sucesor, el se llama Jake-

-Hola, mucho gusto de conocerlos- dijo el joven que no sería mayor que la General.

-Como sea, de todas maneras ustedes no importan si se enteran o no, ya que solo están para grabar la historia… Hablando de eso- dijo el músico con cierta malicia rara en el- que tal si me ayudas en algo, ya que me dejaste abandonado.

-

-Entonces, ¿Confías en que él localice alguna pista de tu hermano?- le decía María al 14º mientras este tocaba el piano un rato y los demás exorcistas dormían.

-Sí, por lo menos es el único que tiene esa facilidad de todavía pasar desapercibido por ambos grupos, ya con un punto aproximado de donde se podría localizar y sabiendo su nombre, creo será fácil para él, aparte me debe ese favor-

-Está bien, entonces confiare que todo salga bien. Mientras creo que es un buen momento de cantar una nana- y luego mientras el 14º tocaba una hermosa melodía, la General se dispuso a acompañarlo con su voz cantando una bella canción:

"Y así, el chico cayó en un profundo sueño.  
>Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas<br>Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro  
>Miles de sueños flotan sobre la Tierra<br>Sueños...  
>Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche...<br>Naciste tú de una luz centelleante  
>Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años,<br>No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la tierra,  
>Seguiré rezando.<br>Por favor, entrega este amor.  
>Deja que unamos nuestras manos y nos besemos "<p>

-Eso fue tan hermoso- decía el Noah mientras lagrimas querían salir de tus ojos

-No fue para tanto- decía María con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-De todas maneras es una promesa de que esta letra quedara grabada en mis memorias y cada vez que toque esta melodía, tu voz y estas palabras que salieron de tu boca la acompañaran eternamente, sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado ni las circunstancias en que este- dicho esto beso a María tiernamente.

-Por cierto mi nombre real no es Loveled como yo creía-

-¿Eh?-

-Después de que mis memorias se liberaron, ya recordé mi verdadero nombre. Mi nombre es Neah Walker - decía mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-  
>-Vaya mi hermano se está tardando no crees, Frederic- decía Rachel con un tono ligeramente apático- nosotros ya terminamos nuestros objetivos y…-<p>

-Vaya no deberías preocuparte- decía Frederic mientras seguía recostado y con los ojos cerrados- acuérdate que lo mandamos solo con un inútil a enfrentarse a un General y tres exorcistas, eso ya es demasiado.

-Sí pero…mejor voy a tomar el aire-

-Está bien Rachel, no tardes mucho-

Rachel salió del cuarto del arca mientras se mordía un dedo y en su cara había cierto disgusto.

-Ese hermano idiota, se ha portado raro en estos días… ¿Qué carajos es lo que estará haciendo?... sea lo que sea no me gusta como pinta esto.

9

-No entiendo muy bien el porqué se te ocurre salir, esto es un poco riesgoso sabes- decía Neah a María-

-Tranquilo ya paso un mes, eso debió haber ayudado a disipar dudas. Aparte debo salir para cumplir misiones y recibirlas, acuérdate que en tu arca no funciona mi golem-

-Sí pero porque me llevas a mí y no a tus discípulos-

-Y dejarte ahí solo mirando al infinito, ni soñarlo. Aparte, tomando en cuenta la situación en que estamos, sería un riesgo para ellos salir en especial si ambos bandos tienen sospechas. Ves que apenas son unos niños-

-Bueno por lo menos dime para qué es la salida-

-Ha habido un evento en una casa, relacionado con polgeister o por lo menos similar.

-Y eso quiere decir…-

-Sí. Si donde hay eventos extraños es posible que haya inocencia. Así que vamos, ya sabes cada inocencia es muy importante. A mira esa es la casa-

Neah abrió la puerta y un cuchillo solo para esquivar un cuchillo y adentro se podía ver una familia preocupada mientras varios objetos iban de un lado a otro.

-Vaya esto será difícil-

-Y se pondrá peor…Ya vienen varios akumas hacia acá. Bueno será mejor que te apures, mientras tratare de distraerlos.

Los akumas iban en camino, parecía un enjambre de abejas asesinas, más de pronto uno de ellos se detienen.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto uno de ellos desesperado.

-Parece que un Noah me habla-

-Vaya que suerte que ponen atención. Pero bueno la cosa es un poco difícil. Necesitare que por favor persigan a tres exorcistas que acaban de escapar, yo en cambio me encargare de la que está aquí, rápido-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso piensan discutir mis órdenes?-

-Al orden señor Noah- y ala momento se alejaron en busca de los exorcistas pero después de un rato, todos explotaron.

-Son tan estúpidos que deshacerme de ustedes fue más fácil de lo que creía-

-Fiu, ya termine- dijo María atrás.

-Eso fue rápido-

-No estaba tan escondida como creía, aparte lo único difícil que tenía que hacer eran esquivar los objetos-

-Cómo sea, mejor larguémonos de aquí antes de que vengan más akumas- y dicho esto abrió una puerta hacia el arca y entraron a ella.

-Vaya es peor de lo que pensaba- decía Rachel con cara de disgusto- ese idiota se unió a los exorcistas y no puedo dejar de sentir que tiene una gran empatía con esa General-

-Sí, de hecho es bastante interesante el leer sus mentes y ver cuánto se quieren- decía Wisely

-No es momento de tomar esto con tanta tranquilidad. Ni siquiera se porque veniste-

-Estaba aburrido-

-Es igual, pero- decía Rachel sonriendo como un gato jugando con un ratón- de todas maneras será mejor que por hoy olvidemos esto y en caso que el conde se haya dado cuenta de la destrucción de sus akumas, inventarle un pretexto. Quiero ver el sufrimiento que pueden pasar ellos cuando sean perseguidos por ambos bandos al mismo tiempo-

-Pero de ellos no se ve que se traicionen-  
>-No, pero que se puede esperar de los discípulos de ella-<p>

-Y aparte no es riesgoso ocultarle información al conde-

-No lo creo. El confía plenamente en mí. Bueno vámonos que has casi hora de la cena- decía Road mientras abría una de sus puertas.

-

-Oye abuelo, por cierto ¿No crees que esto llegue a ser un poco problemático…?- decía Jake al bookman

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya sabes, lo de esos dos…-

-Eso no debería preocuparte demasiado. La verdad las acciones de esos dos van a causar grandes cambios en la historia y nosotros solo estaremos ahí para grabarlas, hasta ahí es nuestro deber, no debemos meter las manos en nada-

-Mejor así, eso me quita un peso de encima…entonces ¿por qué si no debemos meternos en los eventos, lo estas ayudando a buscar a su hermano?-

-Porque como él lo dijo se lo debía-

Jake solo se quedo mirando un rato para luego volver a su mundo. Sabía que a veces su abuelo hacía cosas que parecía ayudar a alguien pero la verdad era porque de alguna forma le iba a convenir. Tomando en cuenta que el bando que había escogido era bastante peligroso y que en cualquier momento los iban a matar, era creo la mejor decisión cooperar con el 14º.

-Esto nos traerá conflictos, espero sepas lo que haces abuelo- termino diciendo después de un rato.

10

Neah estaba en ese momento con Cross, mientras los otros exorcistas habían salido a comprar algunas provisiones. Hasta ahora ellos estaban atareados con algunos compuestos y algunas herramientas.

-¿Crees que casi terminamos?- decía Cross algo desesperado- No veo él porque estoy empezando a construir esto contigo-

-Pues para aprender la hechicería se debe empezar por lo básico que es la construcción de tu primer golem. Cuando haces uno, aprendes cosas que veras que utilizaras más adelante. De hecho, el como lo estamos construyendo es de una forma similar a como están constituidos los akumas, así que esto te ayudara a poder manipularlos-

-Entonces ¿Estas construyendo un akuma?-

-No, para hacer una akuma es algo más sombrío. Se necesita desesperación, un alma y una maquina, aparte de que es necesario el huevo akuma. Ahora solo se está haciendo la maquinaria, pero hasta ahí y por ahora como sustituto de un alma, le daré una parte de mi poder. Bueno un poquito por acá, un movimiento por allá, le damos una parte de mí- en eso Neah toca el golem y mientras el golem se prende de un color rojo, Neah pronuncia su hechizo habitual- On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru On Abata Masarakato Kikero Baru y ya está- en eso el golem se levanta y con sus alas empieza a volar por todo el salón- bueno Cross este es uno de tus regalos, en el guarde algo importante que es la partitura del arca. En si es como una pequeña llave, por lo que en sus memorias guarde sus nombres para que él les permita el libre acceso.

-O ya veo- dijo Cross- entonces sin él no podría utilizar el arca-

-Sí, de hecho él es el sello de que les he concedido a ustedes la habilidad de usar el arca. Solo la general, ustedes tres y aquellos a quien ustedes escojan y que timcampy esté de acuerdo, son los que tienen acceso al arca-

-¿Timcampy?-

-Sí, no sé porque me gusto el nombre. A por cierto otra cosa que quiero darte es esta mascara, espero que cuando sepas que hace, le des un buen uso.-

En eso una puerta se abre, dando paso a que lleguen los demás exorcistas.

-María llegaste pronto-

-A sí, fue más rápido conseguir las cosas que necesitaba. Pero veo que ustedes dos se han estado divirtiendo-

-Si algo así-

-A también vine lo más rápido posible porque pude contactar con Bookman. Al parecer el ya encontró una pista hacia la ubicación de tu hermano.

Neah solo la miro sorprendido.

-  
>-Parece que hace algunos días vino una persona que es un payaso callejero alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años. Dicen que normalmente a estas horas es cuando empieza con sus actuaciones dicen que es muy hábil-<p>

Neah estaba callado. El hecho de pensar que se iba a encontrar con su hermano lo debería poner feliz, sin embargo una sombra le oscurecía.

-Si lo halló y me rechaza por mi pasado- se decía a sí mismo- la verdad mate enfrente de él a todos los que considerábamos nuestra familia y casi hago lo mismo con él-

-No te preocupes- le dijo María, mientras tomaba cálidamente su mano- todo saldrá bien, en especial porque pienso que te sigue amando-

-Pero…- más un dedo sello sus labios

-Cómo dije tranquilo, porque mientras una persona ame a la otra, no importa ni el pasado ni a qué bando pertenezca, los dos van estar junto sin importan las circunstancias- diciendo esto María beso a Neah- o acaso no ocurrió esto conmigo-

-Pueden apurarse ustedes dos tortolos- dijo Cross Marian-quiero terminar esto cuanto antes-

-Marian, no deberías preocuparte tanto, de todas maneras a estas alturas no hay mucho que hacer, ¿O no Walter?... ¿Walter?-

-A sí- contesto Walter sin mostrar interés alguno de lo que hablaban. Duke se extraño de esto, ya que Walter llevaba algunos días así, pero no le prestó gran importancia-

En eso en la plaza un payaso hacía malabares con unas pelotas, mientras varios niños sonreían viendo su actuar. El rostro del payaso era alegre pero en sus ojos se podría notar cierta tristeza. Neah se acerco instintivamente al grupo de niños felices, siendo seguido solamente por la General. Neah estaba algo embobado con el acto. En ese momento el payaso volta y viendo a Neah, este suelta las pelotas, mientras lagrimas corrían en sus ojos.

-¡Neah!- grito Mana mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, mientras todos los niños, consternados, decidieron irse dejando solos a ellos.

-Pero no me odias después de lo que hice, después de haberlos matado a ellos y posiblemente haberlo hecho contigo-

-No me importa, porque te he amado siempre. Mi hermano menor el que creí muerto ha regresado-

-Sí, estoy de vuelta hermano mayor- dijo Neah mientras abrazaba a Mana y la general veía feliz la reunión, mientras todos los demás daban un respiro de alivio, alegrándose de que la búsqueda esta haya terminado al fin, mientras uno de los presentes veía la escena con signos de desaprobación.

-Otro experimento que fallá, inspector- dijo un científico de la Orden.

-Ya veo, otro caído. Bueno será mejor que consiga otro sujeto de pruebas para mañana. Mientras iré a ver a mi hijo el día de hoy-

-Por cierto inspector Leverrier- dijo uno de los que estaban ahí- mañana es su junta con la rama asiática y norteamericana para el proyecto de segundos exorcistas-

-Si no lo olvidare- Y el inspector salió, más un exorcista se le cruzo en el camino.

-Inspector Alphonse- dijo el exorcista.

-Como se le ocurre llamarme sin respeto, Birdhood-  
>-Perdón, pero es urgente lo que le debo decir. ¿Conoce a la General María Kamfer, el gran orgullo de la Orden porque a su joven edad de 17 años alcanzo el punto crítico? ¿Aquella que en solo 2 años supero incluso a Kevin Yeegar?-<p>

-¿Que insinúas?, Walter Birdhood-

-Mi maestra y sus discípulos, nos han traicionado a nosotros. Ahora ellos se han unido al clan Noah, en especial ella, que se ha relacionado sentimentalmente con uno de ellos-

11

-Vaya veo que Neah aprovecho un tiempito para enseñarte en estas 2 semanas- decía Duke al ver a Mana con en el piano, mientras de Timcampy salían las notas que normalmente tocaba el músico-

-Sí y no, me enseño algunas cosas de cómo manejar el arca, pero en si la simbología ya la conocía-

-¿En serio?- dijo Duke

-Sí. Estos símbolos fueron un juego que inventamos nosotros juntos. La verdad luego no teníamos otra diversión en el orfanato-

-Ya veo. Hablando de ello, ¿No tienes ningún tipo de rencor en contra de Mana?-

-No. De inicio nunca lo odie, pero habiendo escuchado su historia y todo lo referente al Conde, comprendí que todo fue algo que ni siquiera él quería. La verdad está demasiado arrepentido como para esperar reproches míos de su pasado.

-Está bien. Por cierto- dijo Duke ahora dirigiéndose a Cross Marian que estaba recostado en el sofá – tiene mucho tiempo que no vemos a Walter, ¿Crees que este bien?

-No me interesa ese cabeza de chorlito sabes- contesto Cross

-Bueno ya entendí. También esos dos han tardado ¿Qué tanto harán?- termino diciendo Duke

-  
>-Qué bonito es el día de hoy ¿no crees Neah?- dijo María felizmente<p>

-No- fue lo que contesto Neah

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque sigo creyendo que no debemos salir. Dime tu cual fue tu razón de traerme solo-

-Honestamente quería algo de tiempo a solas. Eso es todo- dijo mientras sonreía mansamente.

-Ya veo, eso no está mal, pero me hubiera gustado haber traído a Mana, digo hace poco apenas fue nuestro reencuentro

-No medite en eso- en ese momento su rostro obtuvo un cierto brillo travieso- de todas maneras creo que aprovecharé esto para hacerte unas cositas

Dicho esto tiro a un sorprendido Neah al suelo y encima de él lo empezó a besar. Pero en ese momento se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa María?, te veías…

-¡Maldición! Neah, abre una puerta del arca, rápido- pero en ese momento la general fue atada por varios sellos mientras varios hombres encapuchados junto con algunos exorcistas salían de las sombras.

-Vaya, vaya maestra, es interesante verla. Total como veía que usted estaba totalmente desbocada, decidí que era momento que alguien la pusiera bajo control. Así que cuervo y los demás exorcistas venimos a detenerla-

-Walter- decía ella

-Tú maldito…- decía Neah, pero todo fue detenido por algo inesperado. Entonces todos vieron sorprendidos como una puerta aparecía enfrente de Neah. Y de ellas salía una Noah.

-No puede ser, Rachel.

-Sí, soy yo, honestamente quería esperar un poco más de tiempo para que fueras perseguido por los exorcistas, tu junto con esa estúpida que tienes a lado, pero se me hizo tan aburrido esperar para reunirme con mi hermano que dije porque ahora no…Aunque- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los de cuervo y a los exorcistas que habían llegado- creo que mejor momento no pude escoger.

-Pero como…-

-Ya sabes que como la Noah más vieja del grupo, la única que nunca ha reencarnado es fácil utiliza ciertas habilidades del arca, tal vez no al punto en que tu lo haces pero si a un 75%. A por cierto para no ser egoísta invite a nuestros demás hermanos.

-Con que esas tenemos. Mi hijo amado uniéndose con nuestro enemigo- decía el conde mientras 11 sombras aparecían detrás de él y de Rachel

Después lo que vino fue un caos. Todos peleaban contra todos. Neah se esforzaba por evitar o que los cuervos se llevaran a María o en evitar que algún Noah quisiera matarla. La verdad no dejaba de ser sorprendente el odio que se tenían los Noah con los exorcistas, que aun teniendo un objetivo común, prefirieran tratar de a masacrarse entre ellos. Tryde, el segundo más fuerte, acabo con varios exorcistas, entre ellos el General Ambroise Smith, Lujuria termino siendo asesinada por Kevin Yeegar. Wrath parecía un animal destrozando todo lo que tuviera vida. Los únicos que parecieron respetar su misión fue Joyd (Frederick) y Road (Rachel), quienes se trataban a toda costa de capturar a su hermano y matar a la exorcista. Todo hubiera sido fácil de no ser por todo lo que pasaba alrededor. El conde solo observaba mientras se reía.

-Vaya caos que se ha formado- rero-

-Sí, pero muy pronto se acabara todo esto- en ese momento, con un ademan de su mano aparecieron varios akumas de nivel 3 y fusión de akumas llegaron al lugar.

Ahora si las cosas no podían estar peor. Si enfrentar aun Noah era tarea difícil ahora enfrentarlos junto a un enjambre de akumas ponía las cosas imposibles para los exorcistas y para Neah que no tenía la oportunidad ni siquiera abrir una puerta e irse a un lugar seguro.

-Heaven Compass- se escucho un grito y varios akumas que rodeaban a Neah y a María fueron destruidos.

-Con que esta es tu habilidad con la inocencia. Se habían tardado-

-Si lo sentimos- dijo Duke mientras su mano derecha adquiría la forma de una bestia- pero apenas nos dimos cuenta.

-De no ser por el Golem, hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde- dijo Cross mientras desfundaba su pistola- él en un momento estaba tranquilo pero empezó a revolotear como diciéndonos algo. Después de ver que no le hacíamos caso, pues abrió un portal- terminado de decir esto, Cross solo disparo a cuanto akuma se le acercaba-Por cierto no te preocupes por tu hermano, él está adentro de…- pero no hablo después de que Neah lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Como sea es momento de pelear- decía Jake y de pronto su martillo se hizo grande* y en eso un gran relámpago se levanto acabando con varios nivel tres.

-Sí. ¡Whisper of the Beast!- gritó Duke y en el momento lanzó un zarpazo tan grande que logro destruir a una fusión de akumas.

-Esto no va a dejar de ser molesto- decía el conde fastidiado- Fiddler, Tryde, necesito de su ayuda con las nuevas molestias que aparecieron, dejen que sus demás hermanos se encargue de todo.

-Vaya conde, las cosas se salieron de su control- decía Rachel mientras aparecía detrás del conde.

-Vaya, debiste haberme dicho de estos eventos antes. Mira las complicaciones que me habéis traido.

-Lo siento Conde. La verdad esperaba que se pudiera matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero veo que las cosas no salieron como lo planeé. La verdad lo siento Conde.

-Descuida, que la verdad en parte funciono tu idea, cuantos de la Orden no hemos matado verdad.

-Si aunque hay una duda existencial conde- decía pero otra voz que recién aparecía

-Wisely, ¿No deberías estar en batalla?

-Pues básicamente no soy un Noah de pelear, aparte ya reventé demasiados cerebros de varios de esos inútiles, y tú no eres la menos indicada para decirme eso.

-Ya niños dejen de pelear, que no es el momento- decía el Conde con un tono que denotaba molestia.

-Bueno como iba diciendo- continuo Wisely- hace tiempo destruiste una organización que se te opuso, del mismo tipo que la Orden Oscura, ¿Por qué no haces con ella lo mismo que hiciste la otra vez?

-Necesito usarlos, es todo lo que te podre decir- le decía el Conde, mientras Wisely mostraba cierta desilusión.

-Cross ¿Crees qué todo se ponga peor?- le decía Duke mientras aniquilaba a varios akumas.

-Yo creo que sí- Decía Cross mientras frente de sus ojos aparecía un Noah.

-Hola a ustedes dos, veo que se han divertido suficiente- dijo el Noah que recién había aparecido.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- decía Cross mientras le apuntaba con una pistola

-Soy Fiddler, el engaño de Noah-

-Maldición es muy fuerte- es lo que decía Jake en el momento en que se estaba enfrentando a un Noah.

-Eres tan difícil de vencer, como si fueras una tentación- dijo el Bookman

-Claro, esa es mi esencia como el Noah de la tentación que soy, Tryde-

-Vaya eres mejor de lo que pensaba- decía Joyd cada vez que atacaba a Neah

-Cállate Frederick- grito Neah.

-Estas demasiado preocupado por proteger a esa maldita zorra- decía Joyd mientras varias mariposas salían de su cuerpo– Es hora de matarte 14º.

-No permitiré que ocurra eso- y sus manos se prendieron en fuego y empezó a quemar a todos los tease que habían salido. Entonces Joy lanzo un ataque de aire condensado** el cual Neah pudo esquivar tele transportándose un rato y apareció detrás de él para quererlo atacar, mas él, volviéndose intangible, logro esquivar el ataque.

-Torpe, tu sabes que todo lo que no desee tocar lo puedo evitar, entre ellos están los poderes de los Noah.  
>-No me hables- en ese momento Neah lanzó una gran llamarada, pero Joyd logro evitarla, y mientras caminaba velozmente, levitando por el cielo de forma rápida, se acerco a Neah y mientras metió su mano en el interior, buscando su corazón.<p>

-Tú nunca comprendiste lo que pasa cuando un reino se rebela contra si mismo. Tú nunca comprendiste lo que pasa cuando imbéciles como tú se rebelan contra su familia, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por algo que ustedes no conocieron, lo hice por amor.

-Como sea, disfrútalo- y en eso Joyd apretó ligeramente el corazón de Neah y este escupió sangre frente a los ojos de la impotente General

-¡Déjalo!- fue lo que grito ella

-Vaya estas gritando- dijo Joyd mientras aflojaba un poco su mano- ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Matarte a ti para que él sufra o matarlo a él para qué tú sufras?

-Maldición la General grito- dijo Cross- Duke voy a ver que pasa, crees que puedas encargarte de él.

-Sí, pero honestamente sus parásitos me son un grave problema-

-Bueno me adelanto-

-Así nomas-

Cross dejo solo a su compañero, hiendo a auxiliar a la General y a Neah, pero cuál fue su desgracia que a mitad del camino se encontró con Wrath-

-Este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor- fue lo que dijo Cross

La General veía con desesperación la sádica decisión del Noah. Se estaba enojando por el hecho de no poder hacer nada para salvar al ser que más amaba. En eso, como si sintiera sus sentimientos, la daga se activo sola, con un poder tal que destruyo los sellos de cuervo. Algunos cuervos vieron sorprendidos eso, ya que sus sellos eran difíciles de romper, mas estos se quemaron como si fuera cualquier papel, pero fue más sorprendente cuando la daga, en su forma de espada gigante ataco el brazo de Joyd que seguía en el cuerpo de Neah cortándolo de tajo.

-Abadon regresa- decía la General mientras su espada iba directo a su mano- no dejare que lo toques a él ni a ninguno delo seres que tanto quiero, es tiempo de que esta maldita escena termina- dicho esto se dirigió contra Joyd, mas unas cadenas con púas detuvieron su espada.

-Vaya, es más fuerte de lo que creía y yo que te consideraba débil-

-Tryde, ¿Qué pasó con tus objetivos?-

-Uno está controlado, al otro lo tuve que matar. De todas maneras vengo ya a ayudarte, también contacte con Desires para que me ayude.

-¿Por qué la ayuda?

-Parece ser que el Conde se dio cuenta de algo en esa inocencia, así que nos mando a probarla.

La general iba a dar su segundo ataque, más luego se sintió paralizada. Atrás de ella, Desires había usado su habilidad para controlarla, pero de la espada emanó un brillo y después ella se pudo mover libremente, lo cual fue detenido por una cadena de tryed.

-Es interesante, es la primera vez que alguien rompe las cuerdas de Desires. De todas maneras mis cadenas son más fuertes.

-Estas equivocado- y en eso la espada rompió la cadena y en eso embistió su espada contra el perdido Noah, más luego varios Tease cubrieron a la General, evitando la muerte de Tryed, más ella clavó su espada en el suelo y luego salieron varias langostas las cuales devoraron todos los Tease.

Neah en ese lapso se estaba encargando de los exorcistas que llegaban, evitando provocarles el menor daño posible y así evitando que las cosas se complicarán más de la cuenta.

Cross mientras, estaba siendo agarrado de la cara y siendo electrocutado por el poder de Wrath. Cross parecía perdido.

-No quiero perder, no quiero morir. Debo dar todo por mis amigos, debo vivir, vivir para protegerlos-

En eso el arma de Cross brilló fuertemente, un gran resplandor que hizo que el mismo Wrath retrocediera y soltara a Cross.

-Punto Crítico Alcanzado. Sentencia

Entonces Cross comenzó a disparar bala tras bala, las cuales Wrath esquivaba velozmente. Pero Cross Sonreía. Las balas esquivadas regresaron y atacaron a Wrath, para sorpresa de este.

-Mi arma adquirió nuevas habilidades, entre ellas balas que no descansaran hasta que alcance su objetivo.

Wrath pareció no prestar atención y comenzó un ataque feroz, pero Cross no se inmutaba, seguí disparando. A pesar de la velocidad del Noah y de la dureza de su piel, las balas seguían penetrando en el, hasta que una de ellas le hirió en la frente, provocando el desplome de la bestia.

-No eras tan duro como creía- y Cross se retiro camino hacia la general, pero aun así los akumas seguían siendo bastantes.

María estaba agotada, estaba enfrentado tres Noah a la vez. A pesar de todo, su superioridad contra ellos era indiscutible. Los tres Noah estaban hasta su límite. Llegaron a ser herido por la arma y ya la inocencia los estaba afectando. Eran lentos y sus ataques se volvieron débiles.

-Creo que voy a intentar algo que no se si funcione- dijo María- Abadon, ataca a Tryed.

En ese momento todos dejaron de pelear un momento. La arma anti-akuma de María estaba haciendo lo imposible. A pesar de ser un Arma tipo equipamiento, empezó a brilla y entonces como si tuviera voluntad propia la espada desapareció y acto seguido la espada se clavó en Tryed, matándolo al instante.

-No puede ser- grito el General Yeegar- detengan el ataque.

Ellos ya se habían percatado de lo extraño de la inocencia, al igual que el Conde del Milenio. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-No será qué- dijo Neah volteando a ver a María

-Por fin después de tantos años aparece…el odioso Corazón- decía el Conde como si después de una larga carrera apenas pudiera descansar- todos los Noah dejen lo que están haciendo- dijo el Conde con voz que parecía desesperado y a la vez emocionado- Y concéntrense en la inocencia del General-

Y entonces los Noah que estaban vivos rodearon a la General. Y ella estaba dispuesta a atacarlos una vez más, cuando en su espalda sintió un agudo dolor. Ella tan solo tiro su arma. Una flecha le había atravesado su hombro.

-Idiota, esto es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho- grito Yeegar con una ira muy grande, algo raro en el.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- decía Neah mientras se contenía para evitar llorar- ella era tu maestra, ella te quiso como si fueras un hermano, Walter-

Pero por respuesta, el recibió una flecha en su muslo. Entonces inmobilisado no pudeo evitar la cruel escena que venía. Road usando una extraña estaca le sacó los ojos a la General, mientras que Desires con su habilidad le quebró la columna vertebral y acto seguido, Joyd le revento el corazón. Neah solo estaba llorando mientras Cross que apenas llegaba veía incrédulo la escena.

-No puede ser- fue lo único que dijo Cross

-Bueno, solo queda su inocencia- es lo que decía Joyd y acto seguido destruyo la gran espada, mientras un polvo se formaba y las armas de los exorcistas empezaban a resonar.

-No, No destruyas el legado de mi amada- Decía Neah con ira y entonces extendió su mano y el polvo que se había esparcido se volvió a juntar, formándose una inocencia prima y haciendo que las inocencias dejaran de resonar.

-¿Qué carajos?- fue lo que dijo Joyd y todos veían incrédulos lo que había pasado.  
>-Imposible- dijo Road- un Noah reconstruyo la inocencia<p>

-Parece que mi poder no es solo destructor como todos creían- dijo Neah y en eso tomado la inocencia desapareció, pero luego apareció encima del cielo y con su mano encendida, con la cual agarraba la inocencia, golpeó al Conde, con un poder tal que destruyo su disfraz, exhibiendo al humano que estaba escondido- Pero para poder rehacerlo todo, tendría que destruirlo todo, empezando por ti.

Cuando termino de decir eso, estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por todos los Noah sobrevivientes. Entonces bajo la mano y desapareció, para luego reaparecer cerca del cuerpo de su amada, luego abrió una puerta del arca y en ella se fueron Cross y Neah, mientras se llevaban la inocencia y el cadáver de la General.

-Maldición escaparon, junto con el corazón- dijo el conde disgustado.

-Si hubiera llegado antes creo que habríamos reducido los daños- decía Fiddler, que recién había logrado vencer a Duke.

-Como sea no queda más que hacer aquí, Road abre una puerta- dicho esto, Roado abrió la puerta, mientras el Conde y los Noah restantes iban a través de ella, dejando tras de sí un lugar con olor a sangre, en la cual no hubo victoria de ningún tipo, donde solo se podía ver gentes tristes de ambos bandos

* Decidí dejarle la misma arma, creo que era lo más conveniente de hacer.

** El ataque así lo llame porque así me parecio que era eso. De todas maneras es el mismo ataque que uso Tikky Mik contra Lavi y Allen cuando estaba totalmente fuera de control (si el Tikky negro negro)

12

Dos personas, cubiertas por una capa iban caminando, mientras se cubrían desesperadamente el rostro, mirando a su lado de forma nerviosa. Necesitaban comprar comida. Estos días habían estado trabajando como payasos. Mientras uno tocaba el piano el otro hacía malabares y trucos básicos de magia. Más en ese momento se habían quitado esas fachas, sabiendo que era momento de dejar esa ciudad y buscar otra.

-Hermano, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees- decía Mana

-Si lo sé, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Un año.

-Ya veo, parece como si hubieran sido unos días atrás. Verla ese paraje solitario, cerca del lugar que nos conocimos. Cross solo estuvo con nosotros otros 6 meses después, el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle todos los secretos que sabía ¿Qué hará con ellos después?…Timcampy no deberías salir así de mi capa- decía Neah- no ves que si te ves podrías dar un indicio para que nos descubran

-Por cierto Mana, ¿Porqué no usamos tu cuarto para resguardarnos, digo ese lugar es desconocido para el conde…?

-Porqué dese que siga siendo así es porque no lo uso. Honestamente si lo llego a usar demasiado como escondite, siento yo que corro el riesgo de que sea descubierto…digo desaparecer misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra…

-Sí pero lo digo por nuestra seguridad. Últimamente hemos sido atacado por akumas y luego todavía uno que otro Noah que se ha aparecido-

-Lo sé, pero todo esto se acabará- dijo Neah con una sonrisa en su rostro- vaya, esto que te estoy diciendo lo debería decir un hermano mayor al menor no al revés-

-Se te pego esa costumbre de la General. Siempre estas sonriendo a pesar de lo grave de la situación-

-Cómo sea debemos apurarnos y ya terminar esto- Neah decía esto, pero en su interior estaba triste, sabiendo que ahora estaba en una situación que solo le traería problemas a su hermano. La verdad todo había sobrepasado sus límites y no quería arriesgar la vida del único ser querido que le quedaba. El daría la vida por él y por su seguridad, aún si se tuviera que meter a las fauces del mismo infierno

-Creo no me queda otra opción más que esa- es lo que se dijo a sí mismo

Mientras ellos caminaban, una persona los observaba. Bookman había seguido al catorceavo de forma sigilosa en estos días cuidando sus acciones y grabándolas para la historia. Aun así una sombra le pasaba detrás de sí, recordando lo que paso ese día en la batalla.

-Vaya son tal fáciles de atrapar- les decía Tryde a Bookman y a Jake, mientras estos estaban atados con cadenas llenas de espinas enfrente de él- de todas maneras que se podía esperar de ustedes Bookmans. No son más que hienas esperando a que las peleas de leones terminen para abalanzarse sobre sus despojos, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se encuentran cara a cara con unos de esos leones? Ustedes no son rival para ellos- En eso apretó las cadenas, provocándole dolor a ambos- ahora tendré que matarlos

-Espera- gritó Bookman- mátame solo a mí, pero deja libre a Junior. Te lo suplico por favor.

Jake miro sorprendido. Según todo lo que había aprendido, un Bookman debía mantenerse frío incluso en ese tipo de situaciones. Esa reacción en cambio contrastaba con todo.

-Vaya te arriesgas por ese joven. Tomando en cuenta tu rol, debes quererlo demasiado. En ese caso hare lo que él me pide- Al decir eso Tryde movió las cadenas rápidamente.

Jake en ese momento fue cortado, mientras la sangre salía por todos lados. Era algo asqueroso el espectáculo que andaba viendo. Sangre y viseras saliendo por doquier, mientras él veía imponente.

-No puede ser- fue lo único que dijo Bookman.

-Vaya lo quisiste salvar y fue él quien murió debe ser frustrante- decía Tryde fríamente- Bueno parece que el conde me llama, pero antes dejame decirte eso: la muerte de tu discípulo se pudo haber evitado si no te hubieras unido al 14º y tan solo te hubieras limitado a tu trabajo. Maldito imbécil, a pesar de tu experiencia no te has logrado desligar de los sentimientos de los cuales cualquier Bookman debería ser libre. Pero bueno, los Bookman son humanos y los humanos son patéticos por tener sentimientos- y dicho eso Tryde se fue a seguir la orden del Conde mientras Bookman se quedo atrás en un estado practico de Shock.

-Vaya no es momento para recordar eso- se dijo Bookman- necesito seguirlos y grabar cada rastro de su historia- y entre las sombras siguió a las dos personas sigilosamente entre la sombras, pasando inadvertido incluso cuando atrás de ellos en los portales que formaba Neah.

Cross Marian mientras estaba en una misión. Ya para ese entonces, después de que Hevllaska había analizado su sincronización y ya era un General reconocido por la demás Orden. Había ya pasado seis meses de dejar seguir al músico y Cross recodaba el último día de su aprendizaje.

-Sí que aprendes rápido-recordaba cómo le decía Neah a Cross- prácticamente hoy aprendiste no solo a manejar a Timcampy y el arca a la perfección sino ya sabes hacer modificaciones de akumas y uno que otro hechizo.

-Sí, gracias por el tiempo maestro- dijo Cross amablemente

-Bueno ya que termine con todo esto, recomiendo que te vayas de aquí de una buena vez y regreses a la Orden. Diles que yo te tenía bajo control y que como estaba en riesgo el corazón no pudiste hacer gran cosa.

- Si llegara y les dijera eso ¿No van a querer que les lleve el corazón? Aparte, no quisiera dejarte.

-Diles que descubriste que el 14º ya no tenía el corazón consigo y pues ya después de estar seguro que realmente era así, pues decidiste marcharte, liberándote de la opresión del maligno Noah. En cuanto a lo otro, es necesario que me dejes, así serás más útil afuera, digo eres ya un punto crítico, así que esas habilidades es mejor que las uses con la Orden a la que perteneces y la verdad no sabré cuando podre necesitar de ti, aparte ya te he arriesgado mucho. Por cierto- dijo mientras sacaba una inocencia de su bolsillo y se la aventaba a Cross- tómala y guárdala. María la tenía con ella, pero creo que te será más útil a ti.

-Vaya- dijo Cross volviendo en sí- si que andaba raro ese día, pero mejor que me haya dado esa libertad, ya me ahogaba en ese cuarto aburrido, bueno nadamás término esta misión y creo que intentare hacer eso. Espero resulte- dicho esto, bostezo y siguió caminando.

Walter caminaba y deambulaba como si estuviera perdido, las cosas no habían salido como creía. Después de la batalla, la Orden desconfiaba de él, el hecho de haber disparado contra el portador del corazón, poniendo en riesgo a los exorcistas hizo que la Orden prácticamente redujera su movilidad. Por si fuera poco a los pocos días Neah se le apareció y destruyo su inocencia por completo, dejándolo ahora totalmente discapacitado para volver a la Orden. "Alguien como tú no merecería morir tan pronto, eso sería un descanso para ti. Sera mejor que sigas viviendo, sufriendo las consecuencias de tus actos. Lo único jodido es que vas a vivir siempre ocultándote, buscando refugio ya sea del Conde o de mí y la Orden ni siquiera meterá las manos. Te fastidiaste al momento de traicionar a todos lo que confiaron en ti y todo solo por querer sobresalir. Suerte, pero si yo te llego a ver créeme no seré tan noble como hoy…claro eso si no te hallan mis hermanos" esas palabras tan solo amargaba más la situación de Walter el cual seguía escondiéndose sin protección alguna, sin compañía alguna.

-Que ha sido del cuerpo de Duke- decía el inspector Alphonse Leverrier.

-Acaba de expirar. No pudimos quitarle esos extraños parásitos a tiempo- dijo un científico de la orden

-Qué mala suerte, bueno no queda de otra más que meterlo a la lista de segundos exorcistas junto a los demás.

-Está bien señor- dicho esto el científico salió.

13

-Espero que Mana este bien- Se decía a si mismo Neah mientras estaba en su cuarto y tocaba el piano- lo deje un rato solo pero… espero no ocurra nada malo. La verdad no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero necesitaba este tiempo a solas para meditar.

-Vaya así que acudes a mí- sonó una voz y cuando Neah volteó solo puso ver como una sombra estaba en el cristal.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Vaya tanto tiempo estamos juntos y ¿No lo sabes? Soy las memorias de tu Noah interno, soy las memorias de la destrucción.

-¿Qué es imposible? Si fuera entonces…

-Igne Natura Renovatur Integra* (La Naturaleza Sera Renovada Por el Fuego).

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

-La destrucción y la creación son tan solo dos caras de la misma moneda. El que destruye puede crear, el que crea puede destruir, eso es la verdadera esencia de tu memoria. Esa es la razón por la que pudiste restaurar esa inocencia, tus límites van más allá de los de cualquier otro Noah, que no comprenden esa esencia, solo destruyen por destruir. Si puedes controlar ese fuego que tienes, podrás hacer grandes maravillas.

-Yo no quiero hacer grandes maravillas, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano y evitarle todo este sufrimiento.

-Entonces destruye el orden establecido, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí lo sé, pero necesitare otra ayuda aparte- dijo esto Neah mientras veía el corazón y a la vez recordaba cómo no pudo hacerle daño a Joyd- Tomare el legado de ella.

-Pero eso nos destruiría.  
>-Sí el objetivo es el mismo, no veo que la inocencia me destruya de forma inmediata. Aún así, para evitar conflictos creo que hare un pequeño truco y de uno nacerá dos-dicho esto partió la inocencia que rescato y tomando uno de los dos trozos, lo empezó a poner en su mano izquierda y esta se lograba hacer compatible- Bueno, mientras luego liberare la otra mitad.<p>

-Idiota, ¿Por qué te acabas de unir con lo que más odio en este mundo?

-De hecho siento como el sentimiento es mutuo, pero la verdad mis hermanos son inmunes a mis poderes, así que usare la inocencia para poder golpearlos-dijo mientras sonreía- Aparte con esto tu podrás expulsar todo tu poder gracias a ese odio que tienes con la inocencia.

-No sabes lo que haces…esta una grave acción-

-Como sea- dijo Neah mientras se enrollaba su mano con una venda- no tengo otra opción mas que esta. Aparte así evito que consumas totalmente mis memorias y haga algo de lo que deba arrepentirme. Timcampy guíame.

Y entonces se abrió un portal en el cual Timcampy salió y atrás de él Neah.

El cuarto estaba algo oscuro, no había ningún rayo de sol. Era un cuarto bastante elegante pero a la vez bastante sencillo. No obstante en el todavía lloraba un Noah.

-Rachel, ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la traición de nuestro hermano, pero tú y el conde siguen igual- decía Frederick.

-¿Crees que es poco?, nuestro hermanos murieron solo quedamos Bond, Fiddler, Wisely, Desires, tu y yo, es tan cruel cómo han muerto mis hermanos- y Rachel se tiro en lagrimas.

-Vaya, ya veo que estas llorando a tus hermanos y no recibirás consuelo alguno porque ellos han muerto- le dijo Wisely a Rachel- pero no crees que fue ya mucho tiempo para eso.

Rachel en ese momento dejo de escuchar, solo abrió una puerta y salió por ella.

-¿Crees que lo encuentre?- decía Joyd

-Probablemente sí- contesto Wisely- pero lo que más le duele no es solamente que hayan sido muertos sus hermanos, si no al que más quería, su hermano favorito fuera el que la apuñalara prácticamente por la espalda. Vaya ese sentimiento hacia él es tan fuerte que creo que se terminara guardando hasta en su siguiente generación.

-Pero en si…

-No sé que vaya a hacer, en ese aspecto está demasiado confundida.

-Pero él…

-No creas eso, ya ves que él 14º tiene en sus manos a una posible inocencia candidato a ser el corazón y viste lo que paso con el conde.

-Bueno esta…

-No, no habrá cena hoy.

-¡Podrías dejarme terminar las frases!

-  
>-Vaya Timcampy, ¿Seguro que es por acá donde anda, no hay error?-<p>

Timcampy solo se balanceó de arriba hacia abajo asintiendo

-Cross maldito, ¿Que intentas hiendo al lugar donde esta ella?- aún así camino- como sea es en el quién confío para encargarle lo que quiero… por cierto…deja de seguirme ya.

-Vaya te enteraste que andaba por acá- decía Bookman mientras sonreía de una forma bastante falsa- sigues siendo igual de hábil.

-Y tú igual de insoportable- decía Neah

-Ya veo que no has tenido otra opción- decía bookman al ver la mano vendada de Neah- Esto te…

-Sí, sí, ya me lo dijo mi yo interno, así que estoy bien. Hablando de eso es tiempo de liberarla- y diciendo eso saco el otro fragmento de inocencia y esta se fue volando, hasta perderse en el cielo.

-Vaya tenías otra inocencia también.

-No, la partí a la mitad.

-No puede ser- decía Bookman sorprendido. En la historia que había grabado él y generaciones pasadas, no ha habido el caso de ningún Noah que tuviera ese poder sobre algo tan distinto a él. Sabía que los Noah podían destruir la inocencia pero no que pudieran lograr a manipularla a su antojo. Fue algo que solo cree que es inherente en Neah- Entonces la inocencia no te afecta.

-Sí lo hace. Esa naturaleza nunca va a cambiar, es algo que esta tan profundo en las memorias de los Noah, la aberración hacia esta cosa. No obstante la necesito, realmente la necesito.  
>-¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?- decía el Bookman<p>

-Pues solamente lo inevitable… sufrí perdiendo lo que quería, quiero evitarle ese sufrimiento a mi hermano. Debes estar sufriendo también ¿no?, digo te viste inmiscuido en algo que no debías y hiendo en contra de tus principios.

-Como sea, evitare cometer ese error en el futuro, ahora debo encontrar un nuevo discípulo.

-Ya veo, en ese caso tengo un regalo- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita- dáselo a tu nuevo discípulo, le será útil.

-Qué esto- dijo mientras lo trataba de abrir, pero Neah lo detuvo.

-Es algo que solo debe abrir aquel que quiera usarlo. Lo más recomendable es que sea tu nuevo aprendiz. Bueno es hora de seguir adelante, cuídate y espero lograr a verte en otra vida-

Y dicho esto, paso a un lado dejando atrás a Bookman

-Vaya esto es más cansado de lo que pensaba- decía Cross mientras estaba usando una pala y quitaba de encima la tierra que había- pero muy pronto podre sacarte.

-Cross ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en la tumba de María?- le dijo una voz atrás de él.

-Pensaba que no te iba a ver ya más, maestro- respondió Cross nervioso

-Vas a tratar de reanimarla con la inocencia que te di ¿Verdad?- dijo ignorando el anterior comentario

-Algo así.

-¡Y no te da pena usar así el cuerpo de tu maestra! ¡En buen momento te la tenía que dar!

-¡Para hacer algo así me la diste! ¿No? ¡Maestro idiota!

-¡No, te la di para que se la entregaras a la orden, no para que te pusieras a practicar magia con su cuerpo, aprendiz idiota!

-¡Entonces no debiste cometer ese error!

-Como sea mejor dejemos de gritar, que esto se está volviendo incomodo.

-Aparte, necesito más poder- dijo Cross después de un pequeño silencio- No puedo darme el lujo de cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Así que no importa a lo que debo recurrir, debo ser fuerte para el futuro.

-Ya veo eso es verdad. Honestamente estamos en situaciones similares- decía Neah mientras observaba su brazo.

-También eso me podría ayudar a volverme más guay y así tener cientos de mujeres a mis pies.

-¿No crees que el momento menos oportuno para decir eso? ¡Aprendiz idiota!- le dijo Neah mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-Carambas, es lo único que tienes que decirme después de 6 meses de no vernos.

-Pero bueno debo apurarme, honestamente deje solo a Mana y ahora me recorrió un sentimiento de preocupación. Y prácticamente el es la razón por la que te veo.

-¿Qué quieres, maestro?

-He vivido ya un año escondiéndome y me cansé de esto, así que voy a intentar algo que debía haber hecho tiempo atrás. Es hora de que empiece a tocar una nueva melodía, una nueva canción, destruyéndolo todo con mis llamas y haciendo añicos lo que estaba preestablecido. Es hora de que ese jodido payaso vagabundo deje el trono y se lo de al payaso blanco. Es hora de que la tragedia termine y la nueva comedia haga su aparición.

-Este, eso se oyó algo zafado sabes.

-Bueno, el hecho es que tratare de enfrentarme al Clan Noah y así intentar volverme un nuevo Conde del Milenio para evitar todos los estragos que han ocurrido hasta ahora. Pero, si llego a fallar, quiero que por favor te encargues de Mana, por lo menos hasta que esté de vuelta con él.

-Pero si te enfrentas y fallas eso significa que morirás y ¿Cómo sabrás en quién vas a reencarnar?

-Créeme estoy seguro de que lo hallare después. Ya lo he soñado demasiada veces- y recordó el sueño de la mano gigante, lo cual lo lleno de un cierto pesar- ese reencuentro con mi hermano es algo ya predestinado.

-Entonces…

-Tengo esperanzas que no, pero es lo más probable. Así que tú eres el único de confianza para hacer la tarea de seguirlo y cuidarlo. Bueno te dejo y espero te vaya bien en tu nueva carrera de general- e iba caminando cuando de repente volteó- a por cierto, cuando la logres reanimar y activar como arma, cuídala mucho ya que es la única persona, aparte de mi hermano, a la que ame.

-Si lo entiendo, yo también la ame- Cuando Cross dijo esto, Neah ya se había ido

Neah había vuelto al lugar donde había dejado a Maná, pero lo que vio tan solo fue un cuarto vacio y una nota que decía: "Lo tengo, ven por él si quieres tenerlo vivo. Con todo mi cariño, Rachel"  
>*No me pude resistir a no ponerlo<p> 


	2. Capítulo final

Apenas recibió el mensaje de Rachel, Neah entro al arca. La verdad fue una tarea difícil. Al primero que halló fue a Desires. A pesar de que casi logra fracturar partes de su cuerpo, logro quemar los hilos con los cuales lo controlaba y después con un ataque en forma de cruz usando su mano donde estaba la inocencia, logro atravesarlo matándolo al instante. Fiddler apenas logro hacer un pequeño ataque cuando Neah ya lo había atravesado con su mano izquierda y luego exploto su interior en llamas

-Vaya veo que llegas- decía la mujer y su hermano al mismo tiempo y luego materializando un ataque, les lanzó una bomba de fuego, pero Neah logro deshacerla, para luego encontrarse con una gran masa verde. Al final termino siendo atacado por los lentes engañosos, el cual Neah pudo apenas deshacerse de él adivinando la ubicación de los hermanos. La verdad él conocía todos los trucos y como zafarse de ellos, desde que los gemelos lo molestaban recién entró al clan. Entonces Bond, usando su poderes lograron materializar el cuerpo definitivo y después de usar a Neah como bomba humana casi lo matan, pero Neah asombrosamente logro escapara a tiempo y lanzar su ataque final.

-Es lo malo de ser tan unidos. Esta vez en lugar de matar solo uno, mate a dos- y luego los cuerpos fueron llevados por el viento-Maldición apenas y pude con los dos gemelos- decía Neah después de esto.

-Vaya esto se ha vuelto doloroso- decía Neah mientras se agarraba su brazo y una extrañas marcas empezaban a salir en su piel- pero la verdad no había otra forma de vencerlos si no me unía con esto… Bueno lo que viene será más difícil.

Ahora después de caminar por las habitaciones, entro a la biblioteca, donde Wisely estaba tranquilamente sentado.

-Vaya veo que llegas de tu pequeña matanza

-Déjame pasar- decía Neah furioso

-Mira aquí, todo el gran conocimiento del mundo, algo demasiado oculto solo dado a nosotros, algo que hasta los mismos Bookmen desearían

-Eso no me interesa, solo quiero a mi hermano

-Como sea, pero tendrás que pasar encima de mí- y entonces Wisely empezó a jugar con los pensamientos de Neah, mientras estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza, pero la inocencia de Neah empezó a brillar y fue cuando se libero del ataque de Wisely y con gran velocidad se acerco a dar un ataque certero a Wisely leyó el pensamiento de Neah, por lo cual pudo esquivar el ataque y otra vez empezó a jugar con las memorias de Neah, el cual provoco un aseria hemorragia, pero volvió a recuperarse y a atacar. Esta Wisely ya no pude ver lo que pensaba, por lo cual su final era inminente. Pero de pronto se vio golpeado y echado atrás por un ataque.

-Vaya, Joyd que sorpresa- rio Neah- veo que tú sigues igual que en la última batalla

-Cállate, que gracias a tu noviecita, termine perdiendo un brazo, pero esto será suficiente – y dicho esto Joyd empezó a atacar con gran energía el cual Neah detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, luego Joyd usando su gran velocidad empezó a volar por los aires atacando a Neah brutalmente. Neah quedo tendido en el suelo, mientras los Tease se formaban a su alrededor como buitres, pero Neah los quemó a todos. En ese momento Joyd río y empezó a quitar el aire del alrededor, encerrando a Neah en una capsula de vacío. Joyd sonreía y entro en ella, pero ya adentro se sorprendió, Neah había desaparecido.

Joyd deshizo la capsula buscando donde estaba, cuando de pronto sintió una como algo atravesaba su corazón.

-Normalmente tú evitarías este ataque si fuera de otra fuente ajena a la inocencia, pero gracias a ti aprendí que tengo que a veces unirme al enemigo falso para derrotar al verdadero enemigo. Hasta luego Freerick- y dicho esto Neah sacó su mano, mientras el cadáver de Joyd caía al suelo inerte.

-Vaya, veo que has acabado con los pocos que quedaban- decía un Wisely asustado- y que vas a hacer conmigo

Y Wisely intento otra vez reventar su cerebro, mas estas vez Neah ni se inmuto. Tan solo desapareció de su vista y en eso, como si fuera una ráfaga Neah golpeó su frente, dejando a Wisely incapacitado.

-Vaya puedes abrir los portales incluso adentro de la misma arca, se nota que eres el único que puede manipularla totalmente.

-No importa, que hasta aquí llegaste ¡Burn Cross!- y cuando dijo eso una cruz se formo en Wisely y luego consumió su cuerpo

Después de eso, Neah vagó un rato, hasta encontrarse enfrente de un cuarto, con unas elegantes puertas.

-Este es el lugar favorito de Rachel- decía Neah mientra se veía cierto agotamiento en él- es hora de pelear con la Noah más vieja que hay- y abrió las puertas

Rachel estaba con un bello traje de noche negro, con las piernas cruzadas y sentada en un sillón, mientras bebía una copa de vino. Mana estaba colgado en la pared.

-Hermano- decía Mana con un tono cansado pero esperanzador

-No te preocupes, muy pronto te liberare- dijo mana tratando de alentar a su hermano.

Road pareció ignorar esa conversación. Termino su copa de vino y luego de degustarla un rato habló

-Vaya quien es este que viene con vestiduras blancas manchadas de sangre- decía Rachel con un tono despectivo

-Estas marcas son la prueba de que solo los he ligado vencer. Nadie me ayudo, tan solo me salvo mi brazo y me sostuvo mi ira- decía Neah mientras enseñaba a Rachel su brazó izquierdo.

-La verdad no entiendo porque nos matas… no lo comprendo, nunca te falto nada, siempre te quisimos, ¿No éramos hermanos? ¿No éramos tu familia? ¡¿PORQUÉ HAZ HECHO UN PACTO CON ESA ODIOSA INOCENCIA? ¡¿PORQUÉ NOS ESTA MATANDO? ¡¿PORQUÉ NOS TRAICIONAS? -decía Rachel mientras lloraba- por eso es hora de que sufras lo que yo sufrí al perder a mis hermanos, quitándote a tu único hermano carnal- decía todavía ella mientras seguía sentada en el sofá, pero ahora en todo el cuarto se había formado un gran conjunto de estacas que apuntaba a una sola dirección y con un movimiento de la mano de Rachel, todas esas estacas fueron directo a Mana que cerraba los ojos asustado, mas se sorprendió de que nada le paso.

-Vaya hermanito, eso estuvo cerca- decía Neah mientras estaba enfrente de él con un rostro sonriente pero ensombrecido- pero bueno, por lo menos no paso nada

-Hermano…- decía Mana después de ver el charco de sangre a los pies de Neah

-Estoy bien, mientras abriré un portal, por favor ve por esa puerta y huye- le dijo Neah después de que lo libero y pronto abrió una puerta por la cual Mana iba a entrar, más este titubeó, volteando a ver su hermano de forma triste. Road volvió a atacar, pero Neah logro detener el ataque, quemando las estacas.

-Mana, por favor- contesto Neah como si no hubiera ocurrido nada desde el momento que abrió la puerta- No te detengas, sigue caminando. Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar así que no estés triste y camina sin mirar atrás…Adara- dijo después de ver a su hermano desparecer por ella y luego la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Vaya tanto quieres a ese humano, que terminaste siendo herido- dijo Rachel- eso es patético viniendo de un Noah

-Cállate maldita bruja- y en eso Nea ataco a Rachel apuñándola con su garra, Rachel esquivo ese ataque pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-Maldito bastardo- decía Rachel mientras se agarraba donde estaba la herida- ¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacerme daño? Ningún ataque con esa asquerosa cosa que tienes en tu mano puede hacerme daño, como es posible.

-Como Noah que soy, se que tan profundo llegan las memorias por lo tanto puedo guiar la inocencia de tal forma que sepa donde atacar.

-Eso quiere decir que…- decía Rachel mientras miraba desconcertada

-No están totalmente muertas sus memorias si a eso te refieres, honestamente el destruirlas todas interferiría en lo que quiero, tan solo he llegado lo suficientemente dentro como para dañarlas y que no recuerden nada de estos eventos.

-No lo perdonare- decía Rachel y en ese momento encerró a Neah en un gran cubo y luego este calló de rodillas-

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Neah la verse en un lugar extraño.

-Estas en mi mundo- decía Rachel de forma burlona- en este mundo no puedes hacerme daño, porque solo traje tu mente, nada de inocencias y nada de tu poder. También traje a una invitada especial.

En eso una bella mujer empezó a salir de las sombras, mientras Neah miraba asustado. La dama sostenía una espada gigante, mientras su rostro no parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué me dejaste morir?- parecía decir la mujer con una voz que le era totalmente conocida

-María- dijo Neah mientras lloraba, mas luego fue atacado por ella. Los ataques luego continuaron, pero Neah los esquivaba, sin siquiera tratar de hacerle daño a María

-Si nos mataste a nosotros, tu familia, entonces ¿por qué no puedes atacarla a ella?- decía Rachel mientras reía de una forma casi sicópata- Trata de atacarla y te dejare ir o si no ella destruirá tu conciencia en este momento y no dejaras de ser un títere

-Maldita- dijo entre dientes Neah mientras esquivaba los ataques

-¿Por qué no evitaste mi muerte? Pensé que me amabas, entonces ¿todo fue mentira de un Noah? ¿Solo buscabas traicionarme de un principio?

-Por favor calla- decía internamente Neah mientras esquivaba los ataques de María. La verdad durante este último año, mientras huía con Mana de lugar a lugar, escapando de los Noah, se había culpado por todo lo que había sucedido- Soy una desgracia, no solo cause la muerte de mi amada, sino traje desgracias a Mana. Yo pensé que la culpa era de los Noah y decidí matarlos a todos, solo con el fin de que Mana viviera tranquilo. Pero veo que la solución es otra…

Neah en ese momento se detuvo de moverse, esperando el ataque certero, pero en ese momento ella desapareció y todo se volvió blanco. Cuando despertó ya había atacado a Rachel con la inocencia.

-Vaya quién iba a decir que todo terminaría así- decía Rachel en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre- de todas maneras solo hice esto porque quería tenerte un tiempo más a mi lado. Por favor Neah acércate, no te voy a hacer nada.

Neah se acerco sin titubear y luego cuando estuvo cerca, Rachel lo beso.

-Yo soy Road, el Noah de los sueños- decía Rachel- yo soy aquella Noah que se enamoro de la destrucción y el amor- y al terminar de decir esto, Rachel tan solo desapareció.

Neah se quedo un rato, hincado, mientras veía a Rachel irse de este mundo. No lloro, no se inmuto, solo se quedo ahí un rato. Luego se levanto, y camino hacia la salida de la habitación pero pronto se vio en un espejo.

-Vaya la infección avanzo demasiado, más de lo que lo hizo cuando me enfrente a los otros Noah. El ataque de Rachel debió haber hecho que avanzara así.

Neah camino durante un largo rato, buscando la ubicación del Conde, Neah en ese momento se tambaleaba al caminar. Las batallas progresivas, una tras otra había hecho que Neah se desangrara bastante. Sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Espero este sea el cuarto- Neah tan solo abrió la puerta. El conde estaba parado mientras sostenía su espada negra con la cruz blanca. Curiosamente estaba en su forma Noah, mientras en su rostro había un gran furor que parecía que dentro de poco se iban a prender las llamas del infierno.

-Vaya no estás en tu forma de botarga barata- dijo Neah de forma burlona

-Oveja descarriada- decía el conde mientras en sus ojos se podía ver la esencia a muerte- como te atreves a hacerme esto a mí

-Has hecho sufrir a mucha gente hermano, es tiempo de que sufras tu también- decía Neah mientras mostraba su garra y la luz de la inocencia resplandecía fuertemente.

-Esa odiosa esencia…

-Sí es el legado de mi amada- y mientras decía eso Neah ataco, pero el Conde detuvo el ataque usando como escudo su espada-muy pronto te matare, destruyendo el orden establecido, para así crearlo todo

Luego se separaron y volvieron a chocar sus armas. La batalla era muy pareja. Neah con la inocencia había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Si no fueran por las heridas de Neah, tal vez la batalla se hubiera decidido desde antes.

-Estas intentando un ataque suicida- decía el Conde al ver como la mitad de la cara estaba la marca de la inocencia, que seguía infectando el cuerpo de Neah- no duraras mucho

-Eso no se sabra hasta que lo intente- y Neah reanudo el ataque. Las llamas de Neah tomaron un tono entre purpura y verde, mientras el conde lograba partir con su espada todo lo que había a su paso. Los poderes de ambos chocaron, destruyendo lo que había alrededor del cuarto. Los dos pararon cansados y jadeantes.

-Nadie me había ocasionado tantos problemas como ahora lo estás haciendo tú- le decía el Conde

-Soy tu hermano, conozco tus debilidades y defectos, como también los de los demás Noah. Solo que contigo destruiré totalmente tus memorias.

-Ya veo que es cierto eso que dicen que el peor enemigo es el que está en tu propia familia. Como desearía que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero no tengo más opción que matarte.

-Creo que mientes hermano-

Y el ataque continuó. El conde invocó a un ejército de akumas para atacar solo a Neah, pero este desapareció y cuando apareció todos los akumas fueron destruidos.

-Vaya, con la inocencia puedo salvar las almas de esos infelices- dijo Neah- pero más importante, puedo destruir a los demonios ¡Burn Cross!- y un ataque en de fuego en forma de cruz se estrello contra el conde, pero con su espada deshizo el ataque.

Neah estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque, pero en lugar de ello termino escupiendo sangre y luego sintió un sudor frio. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando tuvo noción de lo que pasaba, estaba contra la pared, atravesado por la espada del Conde. Neah miró al Conde, mientras de su boca la sangre salía a borbotones.

-Si no fuera por las heridas que tenía antes de pelear contra mí, hubiera sido vencido- pensó el Conde.

-Vaya hermano, veo que estas algo mortificado, puedo ver tu tristeza a través de esos ojo- decía Neah mientras este tocaba con su mano la mejilla del Conde- pero alégrate, que muy pronto nos veremos, y esta vez terminare todo- Neah tosió sangre, luego continuó- sabes, muy pronto volveré sin las debilidades que tuve en esta batalla pero mientras sea mi regreso no podrás usar mi arca y ni tampoco encontraras el corazón… Timcampy, ya sabes con quien ir, búscalo y guíalo hacía donde se encuentra Mana.

Timcampy asintió y abriendo un portal se fue por él. El Conde lo quiso detener, pero sintió un dolor en la espalda.

-Maldito, aún con un pie en la tumba me traicionas- decía el conde después de ver como la mano de Neah se había movido para atacarlo.

-Será mejor que me despida de ti, hermano. Te veré muy pronto- Y en eso Neah, junto con la inocencia se hicieron polvo, el cual voló saliendo del arca, dejando a un Conde con ansias asesinas y mientras las memorias del 14º junto con la inocencia encontraban un nuevo huésped en el hijo nonato de una joven pareja.


End file.
